Quotes of Warcraft III/Night Elf Sentinels
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Night Elf Sentinels Night Elf Sentinels Archer Ready *"I stand ready" What *"Waiting on you." * "Point the way." * "On your mark." *"Your move." Yes *"Say no more." *"Done." *"Fair enough." *"All too easy." Attack *"I'll give it a shot." *"Fire!" *"One shot, one kill." (A reference to the famous United States Marine Corps Scout Snipers motto) *"Cry havoc!" (from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar ) Warcry *"By the light of the moon!" Pissed *"Ooh. I'm all a-quiver." *"Fear my leet skills." (Reference to 1337 speak.) *"Let's move. Five meter spread, no sound." (Predator) *"I'm more than a ranger. I'm a night ranger." (A reference to the rock band Night Ranger) *"My release date's been changed!" (a reference to Blizzard's frequently changing release schedule) *"I'm not just some plucky girl you can string along." *"Shot through the heart, and I'm to blame." (A reference to the song "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi) *"I said a bow-string, not a G… *sigh* Nevermind." Huntress Ready *"Goddess, light my path." What *"Make it fast." *"In position." *"Standing guard." *"Speak your mind." *"I am sworn to avenge." Yes *"Absolutely." *"I shall not fear." *"As the Goddess wills." *"I walk in the shadow." *"My wait is over." Attack *"Seek!" *"Catch!" *"Fear the night!" *"Pray for dawn." *"Come and get it!" Warcry * "For the Great Mother!" Pissed *"I can blend!" *"Give a hoot. Don't pollute." (A refrence to Woodsy Owl) *"Frisbee, anyone?" *panther roars* *"This is my owl. There are many like it, but this one is mine." (Reference to the Rifleman's Creed or same quote like "Terran Marine" in Starcraft II, another Blizzard's game.) *"I'm here to work on my slice." *panther roars* *"I'm caught between the moon and Night Elf City." (A reference to the Song "The Moon and New York City" by Christopher Cross, from the movie Arthur) *"Fly, Bubo!" (A reference to the movie Clash of the Titans) *"I'm not given to flights of fancy." Dryad Ready *"Ah, the great outdoors!" What *"Hi!" *"Is there trouble?" *"Are we being invaded?" *"What is nature's call?" Yes *"For the trees." *"Making trails." *"I'm game." (A pun, referring to the fact that the dryad is half-deer, a game animal) *"Gladly." Attack *"Taste my spear!" *"The hunt is on!" *"Aim dead-center!" Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *"I'm not the dryad you're looking for." (Star Wars - a pun on "dryad", which sounds like "droid") *"D'oh! (Doe)" (Homer Simpson's catchphrase) *"Fear the fearsome fury of the forest fawn!" *"You communicate by clicking on me; I communicate by doing what you say." *"I'm not in season!" *"Fall! Like leaves… in fall!" *"I don't reveal much on the mini-map. It's all my fault!" *"I'll attract the enemy with my human call: 'I'm so wasted! I'm so wasted!'" Hippogryph Rider Ready *"Ready to fly." What *"Your move." *"Our time is now." *"Waiting on you." Yes *"Hold on." *"To the skies." *"Take wing!" *"All too easy." Attack *"They don't stand a chance!" *"Fire." *"One shot, one kill." (Another reference to the famous United States Marine Corps Scout Snipers motto) Warcry *"By the light of the moon." Pissed *"Born to ride." (Slogan of the Outlaw motorcycle club ) *"Look at the rack on this thing." *"Who's a little fluffy wuffy?" *hippogryph roars* *"The hippogryph is an amazing creature rarely seen outside the wild. The tricky thing about hippogryphs is their incredible jaw strength. One terrible clamp of their beaks can rip a huge beast apart in seconds. Let's see what happens when I stick my head... Ah!" (A reference to The Crocodile Hunter) Druid of the Talon Ready *"By the great winds I come." What *"Out with it." *"I am prepared." *"Enlighten me." *"Thy bidding?" Yes *"No one shall be the wiser." *"It has begun." *"For my brothers!" *"That's a given." Attack *"No quarter!" (A victor gives no quarter when the victor shows no mercy to a vanquished opponent.) *"Make your peace." *"In the raven's name!" Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *"This outfit is for the birds." (Reference to an old proverb: '_____ is for the birds', meaning 'it is trash') *"I'd tell you more, but then I'd have to kill you." (James Bond) *"I am the Dark Night… Elf." (A reference to Batman) *"Achoo! Unh, don't tell me I'm allergic to feathers." *"I ride on the break winds! I am silent… but deadly." *"Talon. Druid of the Talon." (a roundabout reference to James Bond) *"How about if I just stand over here?" Druid of the Claw Ready *"The sleeper has awakened." (possibly a Dune reference) What *"I'm awake... I'm awake." *"Our time is short." *"Where shall I strike?" *"My strength is yours!" Yes *"My path is clear." *"At once!" *"Ofcourse!" *"Anu'dora." Attack *"Victory is at hand!" *"Bear arms!" (A pun since they can turn into a literal bear) *"I'll make short work of them!" Warcry *"In Nordrassil's name!" Pissed *"[[wikipedia:Smokey the Bear|Only you can prevent forest fires!]]" (Smokey Bear) *"I'd rather be hibernating." (A reference to Warcraft II) *"He wasn't fuzzy, was he?" (A reference to the classic poem "Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear") *"Da Bears." (A reference to SNL Superfans skit) *"Got any gummy humans?" (Reference to Gummy Bears) *"(tinny music plays) Can't… stop… dancing!" (Referring to Saria's song in Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time where you play the song and the goron dances like a lunatic.) *"Quit clicking on my bear ass." Keeper of the Grove Ready *"I must safeguard the land." What *"Is there danger?" *"Command me." *"Who threatens the wilds?" *"The time is now." *"Nature is restless." Yes *"By the spirits." *"For Kalimdor." *"Well, there it is." *"So shall it be." *"Naturally." Attack *"Feel nature's wrath!" *"Death to all defilers!" *"None shall harm the wilds!" Warcry *"Smite the defilers of the land!" Pissed *"My father was mounted over someone's fireplace." *"Feel natural, nature's way." *"Don't let the do' ("door." Sounds like "doe") hit you on the way out." *"When I attack, part 3." *"Free rides… for the ladies." *"Herd up" Priestess of the Moon Ready *"Warriors of the night, assemble!" tiger roars What *"We are poised to strike." *"We must act!" *"I am vigilant." *"Trust in my command." Yes *"Leading the way." *"Onward!" *"As I thought." *"The Goddess agrees." Attack *"Strike!" *"For the Goddess!" *"Prepare to be moonstruck!" (A pun on the word 'starstruck,' meaning astonished, and the name of the unit) Pissed *"We always land on our feet." (A reference to cats always landing on their feet) *"My tiger was trained for war. He's grrrrreat! *"Curiosity killed my last ride." (Reference to the saying "Curiosity killed the cat") *"I got my tiger used from Siegfried and Roy." (a possible reference to the white tigers in The Mirage in Las Vegas) *"Crouch, tiger! I sense a hidden dragon!" (Reference to Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) *"When a Treant falls in the forest, does it make a sound?" (Reference to the saying, "If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?") Demon Hunter Ready *"At last... We shall have revenge..." What *"The time has come." *"We must act." *"My blade thirsts!" *"Quickly!" *"Command me." Yes *"Anu'dor anu'dor." *"Though I be damned." *"Dorune'ka" *"At last!" *"Hmm..." Attack *"None shall survive." *"Your blood is mine." *"Run for your life!" *"Revenge..." Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *"I shall fight fire with fire." *"Chaos boils in my veins." *"Demon blood is thicker than... regular blood." *"I like my enemies dead, and my blades flaming." *''(backwards speech)'' (Sounding like "Seert neerg evol'eah!", when played backwards he's saying "I love green trees!" A reference to supposed "demonic" speech hidden in reverse in audio recordings.) *"You will perish in flame y- *cough cough*. Oh, sorry." *"Darkness called… But I was on the phone, so I missed him. I tried to *69-Darkness, but his machine picked up. I yelled "Pick up the phone, Darkness!," but he ignored me. Darkness must have been screening his calls." (Referenced by numerous Undead. The first part, "Darkness called", might also be a reference "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.) Warden Ready *"My prey is near." What *"Have you reached the verdict?" *"Let me investigate." *"Benthai del Elune" *"Ash'valanor" *"I am the iron hand of justice." Yes *"Let the hunt begin." *"Understood." *"I can taste their fear." *"Justice shall be swift." Attack *"They shall not escape!" *"Let justice be served!" *"I am the law!" Warcry *"Justice has come!" Pissed *"I shall be your executioner." *"Only the guilty need to fear me." *"Justice may be blind, but I'm not." (Reference to Lady Justice) *"Truth, justice, and the Night Elf way!" (Reference to The Adventures of Superman) *"You think you're above the law!?" *"What we have here is a failure to communicate." (Cool Hand Luke) *"I hold you in contempt" *"He's no good to me if he's dead" (Reference to Star Wars) Shandris (She is an elite archer and her appearance is similar to rangers like Sylvanas) What *"Let's get going." *"I await your command." *"I'm listening." Yes *"Excellent!" *"Absolutely!" *"No problem." Pissed *"They will never know what hit them." (Starcraft reference, ghost unit) *"This one's mine" *"Cry for mercy!" *"Fire!" Pissed *"Was there something you wanted?" *"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense." *"I wonder why I never run out of arrows?" *"I wish my bow was socketed." (Reference to the socketing feature in Diablo II, another game by Blizzard Entertainment) Naisha Ready * "It feels good to be in the wilds." What * "Moonlight shines upon the guilty and the innocent alike." * "I am the blade of the goddess." * "We will find justice." * "How may I serve the goddess?" * "My watchers are ready." Yes * "An honor." * "Certainly." * "It shall be done." * "For Elune" * "As you wish." Attack * "Watchers, strike!" * "Die criminal!" * "Plead your innocence." Warcry * "Ara'deno'filorei!" Pissed * "Exercise, stunning scenery? This beats prison duty any day." * "I spent so long under ground i forgot what the stars look like." * "I fear for Maiev. She feels responsible for Illidan's escape." Illidan Stormrage (Hero — Demon Hunter) Ready *"Evil draws close." What *"I'm blind, not deaf." *"I grow impatient." *"Are there demons nearby?" *"You dare speak to me?" Yes *"Easily." *"Hardly a challenge." *"Is that all?" *"Evil draws close." Attack *"Vengeance is mine." *"Die, fool." *"You will regret approaching me." Warcry *"None may challenge me!" Pissed *"I have been caged in darkness." *"My soul longs for vengeance!" *"I've been alone for ten thousand years." *"My brother will pay dearly for his betrayal." *"None of them know my true power!" *"I see… absolutely nothing." *"Wings, horns, hooves? What are we saying, is this Diablo?" (reference across the Blizzard franchises) *"Pa-weep graw-naw weep ninni-bung! It's a universal greeting!" (Transformers reference) Maiev Shadowsong (Hero — Warden) Ready *"I am the hand of justice!" What *"Illidan is out there somewhere." *"We're wasting time here." *"The hunt awaits!" *"Justice will be done." *"We must hurry." Yes *"I can wait no longer!" *"The guilty will suffer!" *"Now is the time!" *"I will finish the hunt." *"The end draws near." Attack *"Al'shar Thoribas!" *"For justice!" *"For the Watchers!" Warcry * "Tor'ilisar thera'nal!" Pissed * "I watched the barrow prisons for over ten thousand years." * "Yet I'm the one who feels caged." * "I feel hollow inside. Vengeance is all I have left." * "Tyrande will pay for setting Illidan free." * "I will recapture Illidan, or die trying." Tyrande Whisperwind (Hero — Priestess of the Moon) What * "I heed the voice of Elune." * "The Goddess calls." * "Ashe'tor'aman." * "Someone threatens the wilds?" Yes * "So be it." * "By Elune." * "As the Goddess wills." * "Immediately." Attack * "Anu'dora!" * "Enu ri'fah!" * "For Kalimdor!" * "In the name of Cenarius!" Warcry * "Sentinels, attack!" Pissed * "We keep our long vigil and wait..." * "... while the Druids sleep peacefully in their dens." * "Elune give me strength." * "My heart sleeps in the Emerald Dream." Malfurion Stormrage (Hero — Keeper of the Grove) What * "Something is amiss..." * "What threatens these lands?" * "Has sleep dulled my senses?" * "The land and I are one." Yes * "For Kalimdor." * "Ash'thera'falla-dor." * "It shall be done." * "Anu'dora." Attack * "Tor fal-anu'dora!" * "How dare you!" * "Pathetic wretches!" * "Press the attack!" Warcry * "Ana'doreini talah!" Pissed * "I sensed darkness in the Dreamways." * "The Legion has returned at last." * "This will be difficult without Cenarius's guidance." * "Our sins have returned... to haunt us." * "Kalimdor must be saved at all costs." Vengeful Spirit(Her voices are backwards) Ready *"The Hunt awaits" (From Maiev: the hunt awaits) What *"No longer. (From Maiev: I can't wait no longer)" *"The Guilty! (From Maiev: The guilty will suffer!)" *"We must hurry! (From Maiev: We must hurry!)" Yes *"The end draws... (From Maiev: The end draws near)" *"Finish the Hunt! (From Maiev: I will finish the hunt)" *"Now is the time! (From Maiev: Now is the time!)" Pissed *"Illidan is out there somewhere" (From Maiev: Illidan is out there somewhere) Night Elf Runner(Campaign) Ready * "I'm on my mark" What * "There's no time to rest." * "Show me the path." * "Which way?" * "Guide me." * "What news?" Yes * "Let's run!" * "I'll get there on time." * "As fast as I can." * "Just do it." * "Make for the trees." Attack * "What? Me?" * "I wish I had a weapon.." * "Get me out of here." Warcry * "Aieee kibah!" Pissed * "Don't shoot the messenger." * "When it absolutely, positively has to be there in one day-night cycle." * "I was running through the Tauren lands the other day and the traffic was horrible. There were horns everywhere." * "When you care enough to send the very best... Send someone else." * "*ticking sounds* Hmm... a delivery from Acne Industries... *explosion*" (Reference to Road Runner) * "(panting) Urk! ''Ugh, I hate these running gags..." * "*crunching* Sorry, I'm out to lunch." Warning quotes }} '''Huntress' * "We can't build there." * "Our gold mine has collapsed." * "Our gold mine is running low." * "Create more Moonwells." Sentinel * "Our allied champion has fallen!" * "Our allies' town needs help." * "We must give aid to our allies." * "Our champion has fallen." * "Inventory is full." * "Your mana is depleted." * "Insufficient gold." * "More lumber is required." * "Treant may not root there." * "Our sacred grove is being desecrated!" * "Our warriors have engaged the enemy." Dialogue Illidan: "'Betrayer.' In truth it was I who was betrayed. Still I am hunted. Still I am hated. Now my blind eyes see what others cannot... That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced!...Now go forth, unleash the tides of doom upon all those who would oppose us!" Category:Lore Night Elf Sentinels